Why Me
by dontbehatin2
Summary: My first story i was bored so yeah... chris's brother and dad are dead and its just him and his mother and now he is thrown into the 74th hunger games on a fluke!


Life for me and my mom are pretty tough. We live in District twelve in the Seam. Hunting for food isn't that hard now, that is just the two of us but my dad and brother hunted for themselves and us. "Just go for it." The four words that ended my fathers and brothers life. As, they tried to hop the fence to the forest. I was sick that day and that is why I didn't hunt with them. They knew they were short on time before the fence became active. I yelled those 4 words as they started to jump but as they were on top of the fence. Zap! And they were gone. "Chris get up." My mom yells. As I sit up she's at my door way. My mom isn't that tall of a lady about 5'8 with dark skin, black hair and those famous Seam gray eyes. I'm not that much of a sight either I'm told I look like my dad I don't see it 6'1 dark skin with gray eyes and short dark hair. "Ok mom hold your horses what's the worst that can happen." My mom glares at me. "Chris honestly, do I have to tell you its Reaping day today. What if you get picked." I scoff "What are the chances of that happening. Not likely, when is it anyway." "In an hour." "What! Mom get out and let me get dressed." I slam the door in her face I hurry up and put on my hunter outfit. We rush to the town center as I get to the group of 16s Mayor Undersee is addressing the district on how important the games are to Panem and a lot of other nonsense. I hate the idea of the hunger games, killing kids for entertainment for the Capitol. In fact it discusses me. "Now let me introduce Effie Trinket." Mayor Undersee says. Ugh! Its that snob from the capitol as, usual she has on some fancy bright dress with pounds of make up on its scary just watching her. "Hello district 12, Happy hunger games. And may the odds ever be in your favor. Now for the drawings Ladies first." She reaches into the container and pulls out a ballot. "Primrose Everdeen" I've never heard that name before. "I VOLUNTEER." Some voice screams. Wow a volunteer in my district. "And what is your name" says Effie the dark-haired girl glares at her and says "Katniss Everdeen." Well, im betting there related but I never thought that family bonds were that strong for family. Even, though I would do almost anything for my mother. _Almost. _Well, there you have it your female tribute for the 74th hunger games. Now, for the gentlemen. Nervousness racks my body I have 15 names in there though some people have hundreds I'm still nervous. She pulls out a ballot and as clear as day says. "Peeta Mellark" I sigh a breath of relief now just two more years. No one steps up. A man dressed in baker clothes whispers something to Effie. "Well, It seems as Ms. Peeta is no longer with us so your male tribute is" She pulls out another ballot and says "Chris Stevens" my blood turns to ice. What how could've I gotten picked. Why Peeta! Why. I think I hear my mom screaming but I'm not sure. I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Katniss. We are greeted by the last winner in 12 Haymitch Abernathy. Aka the town drunk. He slurs some words together and falls off stage. As, the crowd disperses. My mother walks up to me in tears. "I love you Chris please come home." I sadly say " I will mom I will" knowing full well between the careers and the terrain there is no way I will. A few of my friends say their goodbyes and I'm whisked on a train with Katniss and Haymitch to the capitol. As, I sit in room with brightly colored walls with Katniss facing Haymitch I bring up conversation." So, what's going on?" Katniss just glares at me but Haymitch answers. "Well, you two have just been sent to certain death." He says with sarcasm or at least I think it's hard to tell with his slurred drunk words. He then leaves the room. Leaving me there with Katniss alone. "So, Katniss what's goi- "What do you think?" katniss says cutting me off. "Just trying to lighten up the mood." I say. "Well, what's there to lighten?" Says katniss. "Really? We can be friends or you can be a grouch all day decision is yours." and with that I get up and leave. Geez what a drag. I spot Effie and ask which one is my room she points to a hall way and says. "To the left." I go into the room to find the same bright green walls a bed and a desk I jump into the bed and drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
